Gardening hose reel is an instrument that is designed for convenient storage of a gardening hose. The traditional gardening hose reel comprises a notch for roll-up of a gardening hose. The water inlet terminal of the gardening hose can be pulled outward from the center of said notch, the water outlet terminal can be pulled outward from the seam of the other end of the reel. Problems arise from the traditional design concern the following.
Given the different pulling directions of the water inlet and outlet terminals, when the water outlet terminal is pulled outward, the water inlet terminal rotates radially as a direct result. If the water inlet terminal is affixed to the faucet, the gardening then appears in spiral and twisted shape. Therefore, the use of a traditional gardening reel requires pulling the water outlet terminal to the desired length, then affix the water inlet terminal to the faucet. Otherwise, spiral and twisted shapes would occur when the gardening hose is pulled. It not only results in obstruction of water flow but also leads to damage to the gardening hose.
Therefore, in regards to the above-mentioned problems, an innovative design to improve the spiral and twisted shape of the gardening hose needs to be concerned.